


Cuddling Heart Rate

by unagidragonroll



Series: because you didn't go this far only to come this far [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OOC but not OOC, basically ongniel cuddling in the dark, finally not take place in hospital yay, lame as well, this is a wordvomit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: Seongwoo works to palpate pulses. He likes it best on carotids, next is radialis, then again he likes to count Daniel’s the most.





	Cuddling Heart Rate

**Author's Note:**

> title is from “resting heart rate” term ha ha

Post night shift hibernation is one tolerable excuse to shut the world around you. Forgiven unread messages, (not so) forgiven missed calls, and Seongwoo’s a dead meat tomorrow for not showing up at yesterday’s case report session. 

It’s 1 AM and Seongwoo’s been sleeping for half a day and he’s still in his jeans, socks, and only managed to take off his coat along with the t-shirt and nametag 12 hours ago. His mother would nag at the amount of bacterias that are now spreading across the house, and that was the reason as why he moved out to an apartment 10 minutes walk from the hospital. It’s a studio, where his bed lays in the middle, bathroom at the corner and a pantry by the main door.

“It’s for convenience,” Seongwoo said when his mother protested about the lack of space. “I wouldn’t pass out on the floor if it’s 4 steps from the door, right?”

And his mother nagged again. His father, well, his father understood. He’s a neurosurgeon afterall. Back in his days, he would just stay at the hospital dormitory, basically lived there, until he’s a chief resident. Something his mother would never let his precious son do when they live quite miles apart, with his father’s works never let them get to their son for months.

“I’ll eat,” and “I’ll sleep,” and a whispered “I don’t drink anymore,” and even “I don’t smoke,” came more rare than before and that what makes Seongwoo call for her mother that night, the first thing he does after he wakes up groggily, still not turning the light on even when he reaches his phone from the lightpost.

No answer.

Figures, his mother’s an early riser that she must’ve been sleeping by now.

Therefore he texts her, ‘hi it’s your son you’ve probably forgotten but he eats 3 times a day and sleeps more than 4 hours a night and he misses his mother.’

He’s about to send it when he thinks about the aftermath where his mother would definitely take the first plane and get to her son’s apartment when unfortunately he probably will have to stay late tomorrow. So he erases them and changes it with a ‘hi mom i’m going back next month so prepare me a lot of foods.’

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling with his phone’s the only light source of the room. He won’t be able to sleep again until the morning now he’s never been this awake. Might as well do some of his reports, he thinks. But the train of thoughts what he probably should’ve done is interrupted when his bed shifts as someone’s moving. He takes his phone again and lightens his side to see a big limp body sprawled across 2/3 of his mattress. 

Now he agrees with his mother as why he had to get a queen sized bed.

His mouth’s gaped open a little, he doesn’t use his retainer, and he’s now gritting his teeth while stretching his long limbs with Seongwoo’s blankets strangled in between.

He smiles adoringly at the sight, then he takes the warm blanket and put it on top of his giant body properly. The younger nuzzles at the softness of the fabric and blinks his eyes open slightly.

“When the hell did you get in?” Seongwoo asks, now putting his phone off and laying besides him. “I see why my sleep’s not so comfortable that you’ve taken most of my space.”

The younger chuckles dryly, “12 hours are so comfortable, yes.” Draping his arms around his waist, he pulls the older closer. 

Seongwoo laughs along and caresses his cheek. “Seriously, since when did you get here?”

He closes his eyes again, moving closer to Seongwoo. “About 1 hour. Maybe more. I don’t know.”

Seongwoo smiles, “You smell like a gangrene.” 

The other hums sleepily. “Now I see you enjoy gangrene smells, thanks to me.” 

Seongwoo chuckles again and shifts to plant a soft kiss on his nose. “I understand you’re very tired right now and I don’t want you to lose self confidence but I’m okay with gangrene smell right now so you get your beauty sleep.” 

Seongwoo can see him rolling his eyes under his lids when in fact he’s already dozen off again. Tracing the outline of his cheeks, he admires the face of the boy whose lips once again apart, soft breathing against his face.  

His hand then travels to his neck, right on the pulsating artery. He knows it’s so lame but he rests his two fingers there, letting the beat pushes his finger as he can feel it best. He feels the rhythm that he unconsciously count them.

One. Two. Three. 

It’s weirdly calming to him. Years of palpating pulses, various irregular, bradycardias, tachycardias, and even extrasystoles beats — feeling Daniel’s regular, steady one is the best feeling for him after several patients with such conditions lately.  

Then his hand moves to his right wrist that rests on his waist. Gently, he grasps and feels the pulsating radialis artery right there.

Four. Five. Six.

Then he shifts a bit so then he can hugs the younger. His slips his right hand under the blanket and rests on the other’s left chest, letting the heart beats to his palm through his thin t-shirt.

Seven. Eight. Nine. 

“Cold.” Daniel mumbles, “Your hand.”

“I’m sorry—“ Seongwoo quickly retreats his hand but it’s stopped by Daniel’s own.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Stop counting and sleep,” he mumbles again before turning around to face the older completely.

With Seongwoo’s head is now close to Daniel’s chest, he can feel the other’s calm breathing, and as he moves closer to him, he can feel the other’s radiating warmth.  

“Here,” still hoarsely, Daniel moves the blanket to wrap Seongwoo completely, “I have no energy left to get up and get you dressed so be a coccoon for now.”

Seongwoo laughs until Daniel’s finished with his wrap and he’s being pulled again close to the younger. 

Daniel then plants a kiss on Seongwoo’s fluttering lids, “Good night.” 

Seongwoo might be wide awake, and he has gotten sleeps worth for any resident’s week, but maybe he’ll let this slide and be in Daniel’s embrace with his regular 60 beats per minute, until the sun greets them properly in few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my draft for a year now thanks to o/n for feeding us well lately i should let this go as a drabble and yeah i know its soooo lame but cant help it lol


End file.
